


Waiting For You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey struggles. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

Anton knows when the text comes through that he needs to go to her, his wife, right now. His phone almost slips from his grasp even as he grabs his bag and coat, barely even taking the time to say his goodbyes. 

'I need you. Because you make me laugh more than anyone else, and I'm the best me when I'm with you. And because when you're gone, nothing feels right until you return.' 

Home now, he locks the doors tight behind him, dropping his keys onto the table even as he dumps his coat and bag at the door for tomorrow, his phone set to charge, his pace speeding up as he makes his way to the bedroom. He knows, instantly, something is wrong. 

"Darce..."

He moves toward her instantly, tucking hair from her face, feeling her flinch and hating it. 

"Oh Darling..."

He moves instinctively to settle on the bed, not bothering to undress or remove anything, choosing to let her choose if she turns to him. 

She turns almost immediately, her right hand bunching into his shirt, her left grasping for his hand, her eyes damp already. He takes her hand, pulls her closer, his free hand gentle in her hair, pulling her into a gentle kiss, claiming her with the same sweet tenderness he always has, his lips soon brushing away tears.

"You came..."

Her voice is rough, choked sounding, and he smiles slightly, nods once, then kisses her hairline. 

"Of course I did, you needed me."


End file.
